<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【随风生珠玉】第四章 怎敌薄冰意 by AlfredDY</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701934">【随风生珠玉】第四章 怎敌薄冰意</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY'>AlfredDY</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlfredDY/pseuds/AlfredDY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>李辅轩昏睡正沉，听不到李恩昭唤着他的表字，小声呢喃。<br/>	朗宴楼把按照吩咐把帕子浸了酒，递给李恩昭。他在一旁低眉顺眼的站着，李恩昭则用着帕子为王爷擦拭全身。胸口方才擦完，李辅轩便醒，入目的便是担心着的李恩昭。李辅轩声音又沉又哑，几乎就在说不出什么话，能够辨认出来的声音唯有：“阿昭？”<br/>	李恩昭眼神流转，嘴角含笑，轻声说：“灵均，你可吓死我了。”<br/>	李辅轩连咳多声，才又说：“我没事。”<br/>	李恩昭让他侧身躺着，安慰着说：“冯谱已经请了钟御医来，马上就到了。”	<br/>	话语间，冯谱就在外面说，钟郎中到了。李恩昭令他们进来，下榻时，瞥一眼朗宴楼，训道：“去将头发髻好，衣服穿齐整。”<br/>	朗宴楼担心王爷处境，自早上起来就没有时间梳妆。现在才发觉自己仪态不整，赶忙叩首称是退下。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【随风生珠玉】第四章 怎敌薄冰意</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>四  怎敌薄冰意</p><p>	贮香院的花厅长久未用，而今却派上用场。</p><p>	花厅按照暖阁的排场摆了八张座垫，一排四个，列在进门两边。座垫下首便是配备的暖炉。而座垫前摆着小桌，桌上摆着茶点。</p><p>	李恩昭坐在右首第一的位置，左置位第一位空着。李恩昭正吃茶，有一人身着深绿官服，上绣一寸团花迈步走来。正是冯谱早晨去请的吴舍人吴中英，他进来时，微微欠身，便算是向大公子问安唱喏了。吴舍人身后带着两人，皆着浅绿官服，带着笔墨纸砚。</p><p>	李恩昭拱手算是还礼。</p><p>	吴中英原是户部员外郎，后来因为前朝贪污要案，牵连入狱，导致之后年轻妻子改嫁，父母老无所养。而当年的贪污案便是李辅轩监查督办的。待到新皇即位，恩赦天下，便将吴中英放了出来，重新得赏官职，便是这个亲王的起居舍人。</p><p>	李恩昭不由得气闷起来，他自小生长在贵胄之家，看惯了这些起起伏伏的家伙。李恩昭面色不改，却大口饮了一杯茶。他一方面看不惯这种假公济私的面孔，吴中英是憎恨齐王的，由他来监视齐王，这一招甚是攻心。另一方面，他十分反感上位那人，想出这招，让一个六品小吏在亲王府里以皇命之名，耀武扬威。天下局势变幻如棋局，李恩昭只为齐王不平，为何已经成为弃子还要受这般侮辱？</p><p>	“大公子？”吴中英两手一摆，问：“不知我们还需要等谁呢？”</p><p>	李辅轩只要出门，或是处理公务，吴中英一定跟随其后。今日李辅轩染病，请吴舍人来，便是请他记上一笔。花厅不似屋室暖香萦绕，不知是因为冷，还是因为厌恶，李恩昭听见他的声音，泛起一阵恶习。</p><p>	李恩昭对外人，为人一向圆润，他浅笑道：“若是我说王爷病了，吴舍人定要问个究竟。还不如请为王爷瞧病的钟御医来为舍人解惑。” 李恩昭目光望过去，转了话题，说：“前几日，我父亲给我写家书，正是烦恼母家表妹的婚事。我心想着，吴舍人自新帝新朝，官运亨通。可能成为娘家表妹的良人？”</p><p>	吴中英用茶盖沫茶，说道：“下官一心为圣上分忧，尚无暇分心。”</p><p>	李恩昭心中冷笑，这种场面话也说的出来。面色却不改淡笑，刚准备接话。谁料吴中英接着说：“在说，下官家有正妻，如若要纳，也就只能做个平妻。若是为妾，岂不是委屈国公夫人家的外甥女。”吴中英脸上笑都堆落起来，“您说，是不是啊？”</p><p>	所谓平妻，也就是另辟宅子再娶。也就是两头大，妻妾不想见，是为“平”妻。李恩昭微一点头，心中直呼不要脸，妻子早已经改嫁，还说家里有正妻，简直了！</p><p>	“不知王爷的病如何了？”吴中英再问。</p><p>	饶是李恩昭再会做人，也是在不愿与这人多说半句，他只是说：“还是等钟御医过来，一起说吧。”</p><p>	方才，正说到九夜迷魂散，李辅轩想到昨夜霄玉在外面也站了那么久，便催促钟御医也去给霄玉把把脉。李辅轩撑着身子又同钟御医耳语了什么，钟御医便随冯谱去了暖玉阁。一直到现在还没回来。</p><p>	话音方落，钟御医就随着冯谱进了贮香院的门。冯谱见院子门外站了四个人，都是吴舍人门下的小杂役，心中暗道奇怪。</p><p>	钟御医花甲之年，疾步走来，还有些喘。他跟着冯谱一路走来，听冯谱介绍才知道方才去探望的玉公子便是之前名满京城的“廷霆入画，状元郎君”的霄玉君，原来在长安多少年都未曾得见，没想到来了齐王府邸，能见到这人。钟御医阅贵人无数，从周武朝便开始侍医君上，就是盛名之下的几兄弟都没有这位玉公子气质高雅。老人只叹，能让齐王拼了命要保的人确定与众不凡。前些日王爷吩咐将会有一位医者前来，莫不是也同霄玉君有关系？</p><p>	正思索着，听见远处有悠然的箫声。</p><p>	箫声索然，含着锵锵肃杀。明明短促压抑，却似梵音静谧。</p><p>	渐渐品酌，延绵如水流激荡，饮咽像泣竹潇湘。</p><p>	他越走越远，声音却意境悠扬，不绝于耳。就连进到贮香院也能听见这箫“啸”。</p><p>	花厅里的人也听见了，激忆生凉。李恩昭只觉冬日里那些熏炉都不管用了，一曲箫声，便将人打回至寒冬。李恩昭打了个寒战，竟然想到了李太白的那句：箫声咽，秦娥梦断秦楼月。<br/>曾经的嬉笑怒骂皆是玩笑，踏云追月，一掷千金，夜锦长安花，只叹如今。</p><p>	箫声惹人怜，便自有人恶。吴中英撇见冯谱进来，沉了面色。未等冯谱详大公子行礼，先声夺人：“敢问钟御医，王爷贵体可安。”</p><p>	钟御医先头从未同吴中英打过照面。今日一见，看他六品官服，颇为得势，说道：“不知你是何人？”</p><p>	李恩昭抿嘴一笑，叹钟御医不愧是宫里的老人，即使辞官离宫，也有气度。大公子道：“这位是齐王府的起居舍人。吴舍人。”</p><p>	话说着，吴中英不禁得意。</p><p>	“是了是了，吴舍人自然是问得的。”钟御医吃了小厮奉上的热茶，暖了心肺，这才缓缓道：“寒热交替，容易发热。王爷身子骨强，将歇几日便就体健安康了。”</p><p> </p><p>	吴中英接着问，“昨日是那位侍君伺候的王爷啊？”</p><p>	冯谱方才先拜大公子，再拜吴舍人，回答道：“王爷昨日宿在四公子处。”</p><p>	吴中英问：“为何没有请四公子来啊？” 说着吩咐身后一人：“去请四公子。”</p><p>	曲未尽，箫声停。留下路人感怀。</p><p>	花厅中几人面面相觑，一是惊觉曲未终的遗憾，二是只厌吴中英来者不善，不知他究竟耍的什么把戏。李恩昭给冯谱打了个眼色，冯谱起身，正准备退下。吴中英身后一人，阻了冯谱的去路。吴中英道：“冯公公留步。”说着，便展开文房笔墨，一边念一边写：“贞永元年腊月初十，夜宿四公子处。齐王染恙。腊月十一，问公子事。” 吴中英一击掌，几个在院外等着的几人，一人拿着矮凳，一人手持粗杖入内。</p><p>	李恩昭变了脸色，直立起身，怒目而视，呵斥道：“吴中英，你要干什么？”</p><p>	吴中英不理大公子，继续写道：“四公子疏失大意，齐王使疾。” 言罢让杂役也拦住大公子的去路。李恩昭眼神上下流转，站起直接踹看守那人，喝道：“你是什么身份，敢拦我？看守那人被踢踹后，毫无惧色，也不言语，只身拦在大公子面前。</p><p>	花厅里，年过花甲的钟御医沉吟不语，旁边两侧都有人站着。而大公子李恩昭身处此地动弹不得。倒是冯谱立在一旁，不发一言。</p><p>	院内枝头积雪，地上琼瑶满地。屋里香炉暖意，怎敌薄冰寒意？</p><p>	朗宴楼跟着吴舍人的随从走到花厅，入目眼前的竟是剑拔弩张的无声硝烟。朗宴楼虽然被奉为四公子，却实打实还是个孩子。走到花厅门口就不敢往里走了，稚气未脱全的双眼直勾勾盯着大公子，又眼神在吴舍人同大公子之中停留。吴舍人的随从得了命令，推着朗宴楼往前走，朗宴楼敌不过随从身高力强，被半掳半推地裹挟到花厅之上，衣衫扯乱了些。</p><p>	吴中英笑着问：“四公子，昨日王爷可是在你处病的？”</p><p>	朗宴楼一人只身在花厅中央，觉得无力依靠。转过头，求助于李恩昭。李恩昭像是知道之后会发生什么事，眼里全是关切。</p><p>	朗宴楼不知如何作答，只能点点头。</p><p>	“吴中英，王府中事还轮不到你做！” 李恩昭大喝道。</p><p>	吴中英脸颊挤着笑意，道：“那就请大公子责罚四公子吧。<br/>”<br/>	朗宴楼身子缩瑟一激灵，看着几个随从上来摁住他的双肩双臂，摇摇头，大喊不要！李恩昭指着吴中英斥道：“你不要太过分！”  </p><p>这句话激起吴中英的兴趣，他在纸上，写着，念道：“四公子侍候不力，大公子令责四公子四十杖。”说着，眼中竟泛起贪意：“褫衣受刑。”</p><p>	李恩昭踹开挡住那人，不料那人抱住李恩昭的腿，任凭大公子怒骂狠踢，不让他行径半步。</p><p>	朗宴楼无辜地被逼伏在矮凳上，他甚至不知发生了什么事，小郎君被缚住肩膀，饶是他用尽全力，也动弹不得。一随从摸索着他的腰带，一把将他的中衣外裤扯褪下来，又把棉衣围着腰身一缠。朗宴楼身后旖旎全部一览而尽，白净微粉的双臀高高翘起，肌肤透着温热，接触到冰冷的寒意，清凉瑟瑟。而金丝吊坠着小楼牌，随着主人身形来回摆动。</p><p>	朗宴楼放声大哭，他左右扭动也不能撼动分毫，却不知他这样的姿态倒成了别人眼中的美景。钟御医不忍，偏过头不愿看。冯谱低着头，随着四公子下衫被扒光，王府的脸面就这样践踏在小人脚下。</p><p>	粗棍约有朗宴楼手腕那般粗壮，诺大的齐王府邸竟无一人能阻止吴舍人发令责罚朗宴楼。</p><p>	“梆！”地一声，粗杖打在朗宴朗小臀上。稍一离去，双臀映上红霜。原本那晶莹饱满的双丘上刻印了侮辱板痕。朗宴楼粉琢玉砌的面容充满了惊恐，五官都挤在一处，又顿时张开。泪滴不止，落在他藕色棉服上。</p><p>	这粗杖不像昨晚的竹板轻薄清脆，一下下去，既沉又重，打得朗宴楼心肝俱裂。</p><p>	最痛心的不是放声嚎哭，而是万籁俱寂，竟然只能听到落杖的风声。</p><p>	李恩昭有泪哭不出，他看着朗宴楼大声唤着，却无人救他。</p><p>	朗宴楼连着挨了好几杖，身子一来一回的拱动，吴中英目不转睛的望着。朗宴楼不愿让人看了笑话，无论在他臀丘何处落杖，他都逃不掉、躲不了。红痕一印叠着一印，粗杖碰到小臀，僵染着的连缩瑟都费力。</p><p> </p><p>	花厅里的一个小倌被杖打，竟然生起了悲壮之义，直到钟御医避开的目光看见衣衫未整的齐王出现在花厅门口！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>